


Headcannon: Driver, Shotgun, Backseat.

by zelda (skinandearth)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 17:31:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2820419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skinandearth/pseuds/zelda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha: The Driver. Jobs? Drive. Focus on road. Don’t kill us. </p><p>Steve: Shotgun. Jobs? Navigator. Stay awake. Mad DJ skills.</p><p>Tony and Bucky: Backseat. Jobs? Nothing, unless you count complaining. And backseat driving. Nap. Remind front seat that bathroom breaks are a thing and if they don’t listen you WILL PEE IN THEIR CAR. Eat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Headcannon: Driver, Shotgun, Backseat.

**Natasha: The Driver. Jobs? Drive. Focus on road. Don’t kill us.**

**Steve: Shotgun. Jobs? Navigator. Stay awake. Mad DJ skills.**

**Tony and Bucky: Backseat. Jobs? Nothing, unless you count complaining. And backseat driving. Nap. Remind front seat that bathroom breaks are a thing and if they don’t listen you WILL PEE IN THEIR CAR. Eat.**

  
  


“Nat? Nat? Natasha, are we there yet?” Tony whines loudly from the backseat.

 

Natasha sighs loudly. “Tony, you asked me that five minutes ago. No, we are NOT there yet.”

 

“What time do you think we’ll be there?” Bucky asks, leaning forward to look at Steve, then Nat. Steve rolls his eyes.

 

“Well, we’d already be there right now if SOMEONE didn’t have to pee every five minutes…” Nat glances at the rearview mirror, glaring at Tony. He smiles sheepishly.

 

“What? When you gotta go, you gotta go. Right, Buck?”

 

Bucky nods wisely. Tony grins. “See, Nat? Even Bucky agrees!”

 

Natasha shakes her head, focused on the road once more. The car gets quiet for a few minutes, before soft giggling can be heard. “What are you two morons planning back there?” Steve asks.

 

“Nothing.” They chime together. Steve glances at Natasha before turning the radio up.

 

The ride continues in silence for a little while, Natasha’s eyes glued to the road while Steve’s eyes are glued to his book. Tony pokes at Bucky’s side with a pencil. He grabs Tony’s hand.

 

“Would you _please_ stop poking me with that pencil?” Bucky glares at Tony.

 

“Nope.” Tony smirks, poking Bucky’s arm, leg, face, side, and chest. He finally resorts to just poking Bucky in the cheek, not stopping when Bucky glares at him. He finally grabs the pencil from Tony’s hand, breaking it in half and throwing it out the now open window. Tony gapes at him.

 

“Bucky! How could you do such a thing?” Tony gasps.

 

“Serves you right.” Steve mutters, flipping another page in his book. Natasha smirks.

 

“You, sir, owe me a pencil!” Tony pokes Bucky again.

“I owe you nothing. And if you poke me again, it’ll be more than just your pencil broken, Tony.”

 

“Alright, calm down back there! Tony, enough irritating Bucky, Bucky, threatening bodily harm is not nice. There’s a rest area in 5 miles, we’ll stop there, get some chips and water, and after that, we’ll be back in Manhattan in about 40 minutes. Okay?” Natasha’s tone left no room for argument. Tony and Bucky nodded once, sitting back with their hands in their laps.

 

When they got to the rest area, Steve took the opportunity to stretch his legs, making a few laps along the perimeter before hitting the bathroom. Natasha stretched like a cat, arching her back and hanging onto the car, before getting a few bags of chips, water, and heading to the ladies room herself. Bucky and Tony argued the entire way to the bathroom and back, getting a few useless trinkets for Clint, Phil, Thor, and Bruce. Steve wound his arm around Bucky’s shoulder, kissing his forehead before sitting back in the car. The rest of the ride was fairly calm, Tony playing with the glitter pen Bucky bought for him as some sort of apology for cruelly murdering his pencil. Tony got Bucky a mug that had a moose and a bear on it.

 

They arrived back in Manhattan around 8 that night, pulling up to the Avengers tower just in time for movie night. Tony and Bucky raced up the stairs, running straight into Thor.

 

“Friend Bucky! And Tony! You have made it back from your journey!” Thor sweeps the both of them up in a hug.

 

“Nice to see you too, Thor. Wouldja mind putting me and Buck down before you kill us though?”

 

Thor drops the both of them. Tony wheezes.

 

“Bout damn time you jokers made it back. The four of us got home hours ago.” Clint mutters, smiling at Bucky and Tony.

 

“Well, we WOULD have been home a while ago, but Mr. Stark, or should I call him Sir Pees A Lot had to his every bathroom from point A to point B.” Steve mutters.

 

“Woah woah woah! Hold the train here, folks! Did the great Capsicle make a joke?” Tony teases.

 

“Watch it, Stark. I could’ve left you on I-90 somewhere.” Steve warns.

 

Natasha snorts. “Says the man sitting shotgun. These two morons should just be lucky I didn’t kill them!”

 

Tony slides next to Nat, winding an arm around her shoulder. “Now Natasha, we both know you wouldn’t hurt me.”

 

Nat elbows him in the ribs. “Beat it.”

“Owww. Come on, Nat, that’s no way to treat your favorite person!”

 

_Fin._

  
  



End file.
